Various shifters for controlling automatic transmissions in motor vehicles have been developed. Such shifters may include a shift lever with a knob having a button thereon connected with mechanical linkage to control the gear position of the automatic transmission. Such shift knobs and levers are often relatively large due to the need to house the mechanical linkage. Also, the overall shape and aesthetics of the shift lever and knob may be limited due to the need to house the mechanical linkage.